Seatropolis
''Seatropolis ''is a 2020 American computer-animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and released by Universal Pictures. Set in a world entirely populated by anthropomorphic talking sea creatures, the film was directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson, and stars an ensemble voice cast that consists of Jerry Seinfeld, Jessica DiCicco, Kurt Russell, Jason Sudeikis, Ian McShane, Bill Hader, Bryan Cranston, Brian Bloom, Gia Mantenga, John Carroll Lynch, Morgan Freeman, Ashton Kutcher, Jennifer Esposito, Joey King, Wes Studi, Jean Smart, Rosario Dawson, Sean Hayes, Steve Zahn, Elijah Wood, Cyndi Lauper, and Emily Blunt. Seatropolis was released theatrically on August 27, 2020. Upon release, the film grossed $897 million and received mostly positive reviews from critics, who praised the animation, humor, photorealistic water rendering, plot, Steven Price's musical score, and the performances of Seinfeld and DiCicco. The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 93rd Academy Awards, but lost to ''Toys To Life'''' (but won both the Critic's Choice Award and Annie Award for Best Animated Feature). It also won the Satellite Award for Best Original Song for "''The Seatropilis Song". Plot Sharpfin has always been happy about the peace and harmony in Seatropilis, and his life with his dad and friends. But when Darksyde and the Pirate Penguins steal his dad and friends, Sharpfin tries to stop them, but the boat is too fast. Sharpfin soon bumps into a red dolphin named Joan, who reveals that she saw the boat pass overhead. Joan soon says that she knows the entire ocean. They encounter a mermaid, who invites them to a party, where Sharpfin sees a pair of goggles with the writing "Pirate Penguin Aquarium". Their fight over the mask causes a barracuda to chase them. Joan, Sharpfin, and the mermaid manage to escape by lodging a missile into his mouth, but he spits out the missile, resulting in a huge explosion. Meanwhile, in the aquarium, Sharpfin's dad and friends meet other captured sea creatures discover that they were kidnapped in order to make it a popular aquarium. The Pirate Penguins capture them in cages as a precaution. Back in the ocean, the goggles sink in a dark canyon, where Joan and Sharpfin are chased by an electric eel. Joan reads the writing, and they head for The Pirate Penguin Aquarium. When the Seatropilis gang meets Spy Crab, they decide to plan an escape. After encountering moonfish, Sharpfin and Joan swim over a trench and are surrounded by a forest of jellyfish. The jellyfish sting Sharpfin and Joan, making them feel weak and tired, but they are saved by a blue whale. Sharpfin explains his story to the blue whale. The blue whale tells a giant sea bass. The giant sea bass tells a batrachoididae. The batrachoididae tells lobsters. The lobsters tell two swordfishes. The swordfishes tell beluga whales. The beluga whales tell narwhals. The narwhals tell seagulls. Soon, the news spreads all across the seven seas. Everyone, including Spy Crab keeps talking about the story. Back in the aquarium, Spy Crab tells the news to the gang. By the time they arrive, Spy Crab tells Sharpfin, Joan, and the mermaid tips on how to get rid of the pelican and escape without being spotted, such as unlocking cage, and sneaking past guards. Sharpfin reunites with his friends and meets the captured ones, and they rally together for the escape plan. Sharpfin captures the pelican and gets the key, and his friends escape from their cells. They escape as planned, but Darksyde waits for them. He sends his Pirate Penguins to attack them, and the battle begins. The gang sets Monet, Blue, Buddy, and Steve free, but Joan is captured. Sharpfin, his dad, the mermaid, Franklin, and Spy Crab go after her, and Sharpfin sets her free. Darksyde is furious, but Sharpfin's dad manages to drown him and the Pirate Penguins. A short time later back in Seatropilis, Queen Jodi retires as queen, Sharpfin and Joan become new the king and queen, while Spy Crab, Monet, Blue, Steve, Buddy, the mermaid, the moonfish, and the blue whale are invited to live in Seatropilis, and Spy Crab becomes the new court composer and advisor. The film ends with the citizens of Seatropilis sing the "Seatropolis Song", and with the mermaid signing a note in delight. Cast * Jerry Seinfeld as Sharpfin the shark * Anna Popplewell as Joan the red dolphin * Kurt Russell as Spy Crab * Jason Sudeikis as Darksyde the wicked black octopus * Ian McShane as Pirate Penguin captian * Bill Hader as Franklin the mako shark * Bryan Cranston as Sharpfin's dad * Emily Blunt as Mermaid * Brian Bloom as Hornet the Orca * Gia Mantegna as Monet the pink orca * John Carroll Lynch as Tentacles the octopus * Morgan Freeman as Dan the sea turtle * Ashton Kutcher as Stripes the clownfish * Jennifer Esposito as Jenny the regal blue tang * Joey King as Rebecca the regal blue tang * Wes Studi as Lewis the clown triggerfish * Jean Smart as Jodi the Queen Angelfish * Rosario Dawson as Blue the blue tropical fish * Sean Hayes as Steve the Trout * Steve Zahn as Buddy the hammerhead shark * Elijah Wood as Rick the moray eel * Cyndi Lauper as Kelly the moray eel * Bill Fagerbakke as the blue whale * Roger Craig Smith as the sea horse * Mel Brooks as the Manta ray * Frank Welker as Electric Eel and Barracuda * Joel McHale as moonfish Category:DreamWorks Animation